Ranma and Akane: A Love Like No Other
by Striding Radiate Fire
Summary: Drabbles. Some may be sweet some may be sad. Some may cause tears and some may cause laughs. This is the Akane and Ranma a love like no other.
1. Chocolate

**_A/N: Hello people. These are drabbles centered around Ranma and Akane. Sometimes they will be long and sometimes they will be very short but they are going to be 100 all together. I got this idea from a LJ challenge for Sailor Moon and I decided to use there themes for ranma...hopefully it will work! So have fun!_  
**

**1.Chocolate**

"I have always wanted one of those." Ranma said absent mindedly while staring at the machine sent from heaven in front of him. Just seeing it go down sent shivers down his spine. Always. He had always wanted one of those.

"Me too, just think to think about like with a chocolate fountain makes me feel better." Akane said from beside him. It was one of those calmer moments between them.

"Yeah, think 'bout tha stuff you can put in it," He paused before going on. "Strawberries, gram crackers, cookies..." He tailed off thinking of the possibilities. "If would be...like a chocolate lovers heaven."

"It would be wouldn't it..." She let her words go on with the wind. 'Maybe if Ranma and I put our money together we could buy it.' she thought and turned her head to Ranma taking her eyes off the fountain.

"If someone bought me one of those I would marry him," Akane said after a moment of thinking. Of course she wasn't serious but the small black pig in her arms didn't notice that.

'Yes, it's now my chance to steal Akane's heart and she will marry me!' P-chan thought before he slid into one of his fantasy about Akane pronouncing her love for him.

**The Next Day**

"Yes I got to the Tendo Dojo without getting lost! I can finally tell Akane of my love and she will marry me! NOT Ranma!" Ryoga said while getting closer to the Tendo's.

As he got closer he made out to figure, a girl one and a boy one. Closer, closer, closer. 'It's Ranma and Akane and there not fighting!!' He thought surprised.

Ranma was giving her something, it looked like a box. He looked down at the box in his arms, than looked back up at them. 'It's the same box!!!', 'There's no way he's giving that to her! He doesn't even like her!' But he was giving it to her. Sadly, Ryoga turned around and walked away sad that he didn't get to her first.

**Over with Ranma And Akane**

"So, um, Akane, I was wondering if you like wanted to share this?" Ranma said while handing over the chocolate fountain to Akane.

She looked down surprised but happy none the less. "Thanks Ranma, I'd love to share it with you!" She looked up and gave him a stunning smile.

'Why did I tell her she wasn't cute? I was just lieing to myself...damn I didn't want to like her!' Ranma thought as he smiled back.

"You wanna go use it now?" Ranma asked excited.

"Sure! Lets go!" Akane said giving him a kiss on his cheek. 'I can't believe I just did that, but he's being so sweet for once!' Akane thought as turned and started walking into the house.

Ranma stood there shocked that she did that, but after a few seconds a goofy smile was place on his face as he followed her in.


	2. Masks

_Hello people! Well it has been a while since I have put up anything so here is the next drabble...also I posting 2 more after this one so enjoy! Also like I said earlier, some may be short and other may be longer. This one seems to be a...shorter one. Also for anyone who was confused this **isn't** a story it is just drabbles, which are just small pieces of writing which usually comes with a toipic...I am getting my topic from the 'A love like no other' LJ challenge...only it was made for sailor moon I thought it would be a good idea to do some for ranma...  
_

* * *

** 2.Masks**

_"Tomboy."_

_"Pervert."_

_"Sexless."_

_"Baka."_

Masks. They hide how they truly feel for each other. But the truth is that masks can't hide everything.

_"Akane is MY fiancee! You touch her and I'll kill you!"_

_"I'm going to go help Ranma. He's ...he's my fiancee."_

Masks can hide many things. Faces, emotions, feelings, identities. But the only thing masks can't hide is true love.


	3. Hair

**3.Hair**

It was a peaceful day in Nermia for once. The birds sang, the dog barked, people went to the park to enjoy the perfect spring day. Even Ranma and Akane weren't fighting. Maybe there could be a peaceful day with those to around.

"RANMA YOU BAKA!" Akane yelled loud enough, so if you were across the city. In the backround you can sightly hear Soun crying over how the schools would never be joined. If you looked up at the right time you could see a dot gliding though the sky, but everyone was used to this so they didn't make a fuss about it.

What had happened? Do you really have to ask? This is a normal thing to happen around Nermia so why are you so concerned. Is it because this lovely day had gone to waste because of this fight or was it something else.

_A few minutes ago_

"Hey Ranma," Akane called out from her bedroom window.

"Yea Akane?" Ranma asked from her window. 'He came, he always comes.' Akane thought to herself.

"I was wondering why you always have your hair in a braid." Akane said. 'Maybe we can just talk...with no fighting...'.

"Akane... you asked me to come here so you can ask about my hair." Ranma said thinking that it should have been something more important if Akane wanted to talk to him at all.

"Um...yes." She answered truthfully. 'Hopefully he won't be able to tell that I just wanted to see him.'

"Oh, ok...I guess I keep my hair in a braid for...um, I dunno I just feel like it." Ranma answered also wondering why his hair was always in a braid.

"Oh...," Akane hesistated, she wanted him to stay longer but she didn't know what to say.

They just stood there, no saying anything. Akane opened her mouth to say something when, "Why did ya wanted to know, tomboy. It's not like you can braid your hair.

Akane sighed, why must he ruin all good moments they had together. Akane pulled out her mallet and hit Ranma as hard as she could while yelling. "RANMA YOU BAKA!" She sighed again, it was almost a perfect day.


	4. Karma

**3.Karma**

"Class today we are going to be discussing karma." The teacher said. This was probably going to be one of those snore fest, I thought to myself. "Okay, does anybody know what karma means?"The teacher asked.

I looked around the room to see if anyone was raising there hand, Akane was. "Yes Akane." The teacher said.

"Basically, what goes around comes around," She said. I doubt any of this crap is real, I mean how did I end up with my curse? I didn't do anything wrong.

We were walking home when I asked Akane if she believed in karma. "Of course I do." She answered. "How about you?" Akane asked.

"Nah, I don't think that stuff is real I mean, how did I end up with my curse," I said honestly.

"Ranma, you must of done something wrong." She said.

"Me, no I didn't do anything wrong." I protested.

"And I'm a Chinese Amazon." She said sarcastically.

"Your to much of a tomboy to be a Amazon." I said jokingly. But when I looked into her eyes I saw hurt. Why do I always hurt her?!?!

Just than the old lady got me with the water, _again._

"See I told you, what goes around comes around." She said slyly.

I just grunt in response. At least I didn't get the mallet.


	5. Short Skirt

**5. Short Skirt**

Nabaki looked over her younger sister's refection, "No it's not." She said looking her over again.

"Yes it is!!! If I bend down you can see my underwear!" Akane almost yelled while searching though Nabaki's clothes for a new outfit.

"Than just don't bend down." Nabaki said simply. "Anyway you have to got his attention some how." Nabaki ended with a sigh.

"And look at this shirt! It almost see though!" Akane said while tugging on the light blue very short skirt while looking for another shirt to wear instead of the white and blue halter top she currently was wearing.

"Got me something else like that that jean skirt over there." Akane said pointing over to the skirt that looked nothing like the one she was wearing now.

"Akane, Akane, Akane." Nabaki said sighing again. "Here give me a second to remember," She said pausing, "You want him to think your sexy right? I mean you are paying me so you can use my clothes." She said looking Akane in the eye.

She nodded.

"Well that skirt there goes down to your knees. Care to tell me why you think that's sexy? Did someone drug you again?"

"I just wanted a longer skirt." The youngest Tendo huffed.

"Well a longer skirt won't make you look sexy it will make you look sixty." Nabaki said looking at Akane.

- - - -

"Well a longer skirt won't make you look sexy it will make you look sixty." Ranma heard Nabaki say though her door. He was just going to go get some food when he heard it.

'Who's there in with her? Is it Akane?!? What if it is!! Why does she want to look sexy?!! She can only look sexy for me!' These thoughts were running though Ranma's head quickly. 'Wait did I say she can only look sexy for me? WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY HEAD?!'

He was just staring at the door with a look on his face while imagining Akane in a short skirt when there door opened.

"There you are Saotome I want to know what you think of this outfit." Nabaki said leading him into her room.

"What outfit?" He said in a very confused state.

"This one." Ranma looked inside and see an Akane who was very sexy indeed. Ranma's jaw dropped open as he stared at her, his mind clouding up.

"So what do you think?" Akane asked giving him a twirl.

"U-um, y-you lo-ook good-d." Ramna stuttered while his mind started to clear.

"Thanks." Akane said blushing. 'He thinks I look good!'

"Um, why did ya want ta know anyways?" Ranma said his fussed mind almost clear now.

"Oh she just needed a guys opinion." Nabiki said pushing Ranma out the door.

- - -

"So did you think it worked?" Akane asked Nabiki the next day.

"Of course it worked! Did you see his face?" Nabiki said to her sister.

"Well I guess Ranma does care about me!" Akane said confidently while she walked down the street. 'I made Ranma jealous!'


	6. Blue Eyes

**6. Blue Eyes**

_Eyes...so blue...I love him...blue eyes..._

The knocking at the door woke Akane up. "Akane, it's time to go to school. Are you ready yet?" Kasumi's sweet voice drifted though the door.

Akane was shocked, she forgot to set her alarm last night. _"Baka." _She whispered to herself softly, she was such an idiot for forgetting.

"One second nee-chan," Akane got up quickly and threw her clothes on. She picked up her book bag and started to the door when she heard Ranma.

"Hey, Akane, are you done yet! We're going to be late and this time it won't be my fault!" Akane turned arounded and saw Ranma hanging upside down in front of her window, _blue eyes..., _Akane blinked and wondered where that thought came from.

"Yes, Ranma I'm ready, my god, I'm late one day and the whole world blows up!" She glared at him than turned around and walked out the door. _What a jerk!...With blue eyes._

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I don't have an excuse but hopefully(no promises), I'll get some more of these out quicker. 


End file.
